Still Or Not?
by BubuDeer
Summary: Sehun terjerat pesona wanita 25 tahun. akankah dia berhasil menaklukannya? HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/GS. THIS FIC FOR BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA
**Still Or Not?**

 **Main Pair : -Oh Sehun -Luhan**

– **Byun Baekhyun –Park Chanyeol**

 **-Kim Jongin -Kyungsoo, and others.**

 **Genre : Hurt, Sad, and little bit fluff.**

 **Rated : M**

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

Melamar pekerjaan memang bukanlah suatu hal yang gampang. Apalagi ditengah Repubik Korea Selatan yang begitu luasnya dengan orang-orangnya yang gila bekerja. Tak hanya berparas _good looking_ saja yang dilihat melainkan juga otaknya yang memiliki IQ layaknya Albert Einsten atau yang sedikit dibawahnya. Untungnya Luhan, wanita berusia 25 itu memiliki keduanya. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu bukan masalah karena dirinya mempunyai seribu daya tarik yang lain.

Oh, dan apa yang kubilang tadi? Mungil? Ya, begitulah. Tapi jangan salah jika wanita itu bahkan mempunyai tubuh bagus dengan payudara indah menggantung didadanya.

"Terimakasih, Ahjussi." Luhan segera keluar dari _taxi_ yang mengantarnya menuju gedung kantor O &K Company. Memandang gedung bertingkat entah berapa itu sebentar dari luar kemudian segera masuk kedalamnya. Bibirnya tak henti memberikan senyum kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya hingga kemudian ia sampai ke meja receptionist.

"Permisi, apa benar interview akan dilakukan hari ini?" Tanya Luhan dan segera mendapat respon dari wanita yang berdiri diseberang. "Iya, anda bisa langsung menuju kelantai 4 diruang presdir,"

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Luhan tersenyum kemudian segera menuju kelantai 4 tempat interview. Sudah ada 3 orang disana dan berarti Luhan akan menjadi yang ke-4. Luhan menyerahkan berkasnya kepada seorang wanita yang bertugas disana, lantas bertanya, "Jam berapa interviewnya dimulai?"

"Pukul 9, Nona." Luhan mengangguk dan menatap jam tangannya. Masih setengah jam lebih. "Silahkan anda menunggu bersama dengan yang lain," mengikuti intruksi tersebut dari wanita tersebut, Luhan duduk dikursi tunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya, bertukar pesan dengan teman cerewetnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun. Temannya itu sudah bekerja disini dibagian perencanaan, dan menyarankan Luhan untuk melamar di perusahaan yang sama dengannya dengan dalih 'supaya aku punya teman mengobrol'

Bicara mengenai itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung melanjutkan studi S2-nya setelah ia lulus bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun beberapa tahun silam. Yah, sebut saja Luhan gila ilmu. Maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih dulu bekerja diperusahaan ter-maju di wilayah Asia ini.

Beberapa menit bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan tidak menyadari jika ruang tunggu sudah penuh dan bahkan seorang wanita yang bertugas tadi sudah mengomandokan untuk segera bersiap diri karena interview akan segera dimulai.

Sampai tiba giliran Luhan dan wanita itu segera masuk keruangan presdir. Menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan begitu tenang seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu.

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

Perasaan lega langsung memenuhi setiap napas wanita cantik itu ketika dirinya keluar dari ruang sang presdir. Dirinya merasa telah melewati ini dengan baik dan hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Saat dirinya sudah berada di lift untuk menuju lantai bawah, dering ponsel berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

 **Dari Baekhyun :**

 **Apa sudah selesai? Aku sedang istirahat makan siang saat ini, kita makan bersama di resto seberang gedung."**

Setelah memastikan menjawab pesan dari temannya itu dengan dirinya yang setuju, ia langsung saja bergegas menyebrang jalan untuk menuju resto yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Cuaca sangat panas, dan juga restonya dalam keadaan ramai sekali dengan orang-orang kantor dari O&K Company, mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang.

"Sudah datang?" Baekhyun bertanya sementara mulutnya masih mengunyah Gimbab.

"Makanlah dulu, kau seperti orang yang tidak makan 1 abad."

Setelah menelan makanannya wanita itu lantas bertanya, "Jadi, kau sukses, kan?"

"Tergantung,"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar jawaban singkat Luhan, "Tergantung bagaimana yang kau maksud itu?" . Luhan mendesah pelan, "Biarkan aku memesan makanan kemudian memakannya, ok?"

"—setelah itu aku akan meladeni ucapanmu,"

"Baiklah, Nona Lu.. kau memang tidak berubah, sangat menyebalkan."

Sementara itu Luhan hanya terkikik mendengarnya. 10 menit kemudian pesanannya datang dan Luhan dengan cepat menghabiskannya.

"Aku bahkan ingat kau mengataiku beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi apa itu tadi? Bahkan aku sempat tak ingin kenal denganmu karenanya." Celoteh wanita imut seantero dunia itu, itu kata Baekhyun sendiri sih sebenarnya.

"Hehe, maaf. Aku lega karena bisa keluar dari ruang presdir dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Lu. Kau hanya perlu menjawab bukan melakukan sesuatu," wanita itu berceloteh lagi. "Memang sih. Hah.. tapi aku lega karena bisa menjawabnya dengan tenang meski kakiku bergetar lemas,"

"Kau begitu karena melihat wajah tampan presdir, kan?" goda Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan langsung mehrong, "Tidak, terimakasih. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertarik pada pandangan pertama,"

"Eyyyhh, mengaku sajalah. Aku bahkan mengakui jika Presdir Oh sangat tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol."

Luhan mengangkat alis, "Kau mau kekasih tinggimu itu mengamuk?"

"Hah? Ahaha, tidak sampai sebegitunya Luhan. Aku mencintai tiang tinngi itu tentu saja,"

"Baiklah-baiklah Byun Baekhyun, aku harus pulang. Aku lelah, kau tahu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kemudian mengangguk, " _Whatever_ , berdoalah semoga kau diterima bekerja disini O&K Company, ok? Aku serius saat bicara aku tidak punya teman mengobrol semenyenangkan dirimu. Mereka semua kaku,"

"Aku tahu kau serius, kau kan cerewet. Jadi tidak ada yang mau mendekat padamu,"

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun membuat wajah tak terima yang menurut Luhan tentu saja pura-pura.

"Aku bercanda, aku pulang dulu. Kembalilah kekantor,"

Dasar!

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

Luhan sedang mencium bau kopi kesukaannya sore itu ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Jari-jarinya yang lentik itu meletekkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja terlebih dulu sebelum meraih ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk di-emailnya.

 _Oh my god!_

Sebuah pesan dari O&K Company. Ya Tuhan, setelah 2 hari ini dia diliputi kekalutan karena tidak mendapat pesan apapun dari perusahaan itu dan akhirnya—

Ia masih tidak percaya ini.

Luhan dengan cepat menghubungi Baekhyun memberitahu kabar gembira ini.

"Ada apa, Lu? Ah.. Pelan-pelan bodoh," terdengar suara gaduh diseberang dan Luhan merasa ia harus menutup sambungan itu.

"B-baek, kau baik?" setidaknya ia harus bertanya kan, meski ia tahu sesuatu yang sedang terjadi disana.

"Sebenarnya tidak," Luhan merasa ingin melempar Baekhyun ke Sungai Han karena dirinya yang terlalu jujur.

"Aku diterima,"

"Diterima apa?" sepertinya Baekhyun belum bisa fokus terbukti dengan ia yang menjerit setelahnya, "Benarkah?! Dibagian yang sama denganku?!"

Luhan mendengar suara Chanyeol disana mengaduh. Mungkin terkena tendangan Baekhyun? Entahlah.

"Aku senang sekali, Baek."

"Aku juga, aku tunggu besok kau dikantor."

"Ok,"

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

Pagi-pagi sekali dan Luhan sudah berada didepan gedung perusahaan. Dengan rok 5 centi diatas lutut dan juga blazer hitam dengan sedikit aksen merahmuda. Juga tak lupa tas kecilnya yang berwarna hitam.

Melangkah masuk kekantor dengan berdoa semoga harinya menyenangkan. Setelah menempelkan kartu pegawai ia segera mencari ruang divisi perencanaan dan Baekhyun sudah ada disana.

"Baek!" wanita yang mulanya sibuk dengan ponsel itu menoleh dan langsung menghampiri Luhan. "Eyy, kau tidak bohong ternyata."

"Tidak ada untungnya juga aku berbohong padamu. Yang ada aku malah rugi," masih tetap sama, ya itu temannya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa duduk disebelahku. Disana kosong,"

Luhan mengangguk. Wanita cantik dengan mata berbinar seperti rusa itu membereskan mejanya lebih dulu, "Kau tidak mau membantuku,"

Itu adalah Luhan yang bertanya pada Baekhyun yang kembali duduk dikursinya, "Tidak,"

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak lupakan saja."

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

"Aku ingin menyerahkan berkas yang harus ditandatangani Presdir." Luhan mendekap beberapa map didadanya. Menunggu si wanita dibalik meja menghubungi sang presdir, sibuk atau tidakkah presdirnya itu.

"Presdir menyuruh untuk langsung masuk saja, Luhan-ssi." Luhan tersenyum menanggapi kemudian menuju ruang Presdir Oh.

Mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu hingga suara presdirnya yang samar menyuruhnya masuk terdengar.

Disana tidak hanya ada presdirnya saja, tapi juga seorang pemuda putih yang ya- tampan jika dilihat. Entah siapa orang itu, ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Luhan membungkuk didepan meja presdirnya lalu menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang sejak tadi didekapnya. Luhan merasa tak nyaman kala itu, pasalnya ia merasa dipandang intens oleh seseorang. Memilih untuk menoleh ke seseorang yang duduk disofa dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya ketika orang itu 'menyeringai'?

"Terima kasih, Presdir Oh." Setelah Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu segera saja pria tadi bertanya pada sang kakak, "Dia baru?"

"Ya. Kau tertarik?"

"Mungkin. Dia cantik,"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika semua wanita dikantor ini cantik, Sehun." Celoteh Presdir Oh, Kyuhyun pada sang adik.

"Tapi, hyung.. dia berbeda?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat satu. "Kau bertanya atau bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

"—Aku minta profilnya, Hyung." Pinta Sehun.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti. Sekarang kembalilah keruanganmu." Sehun berdiri dengan itu. "Aku pulang saja. Aku butuh istirahat setelah satu minggu kau suruh terbang kenegara lain,"

"Hanya hari ini dan besok kembali bekerja."

"Ya-ya,,, Presdir Oh Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

"Baek," Luhan baru saja masuk keruangannya dan langsung memanggil Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan mesin _photocopy_.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeret kursi karyawan lain yang dekat dengan mesin photocopy kemudian menatap Baekhyun, "Ehmm, Aku melihat sesuatu tadi.."

"Apa? Hantu?"

"Bukan. Seperti, _Vampire_?" Luhan menjawabnya ragu.

"Hah?! Kau melindur?

Yang ditanya menggeleng kecil . "Tidak. Aku melihatnya diruang Presdir,"

"Heol ~ aku tidak percaya sebenarnya. Tapi, bagimana bentuknya?"

"Kulitnya putih, sangat putih untuk seukuran pria. Mungkin hampir sama dengan kulitku. Tatapan matanya tajam dan aku sangat takut saat ditatapnya terus menerus tadi. Juga, rambutnya kelihatan halus, dan _jaw-line_ nya…"

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama selagi mengingat sesuatu. Itu seperti cirri seseorang, siapa ya tapi.

"Dan yang paling penting dia tampan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Lu. Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatnya." Baekhyun terlihat engah berpikir sampai akhirnya ia menjentikkan jarinya tanda bahwa ia sudah ingat. "Dia adalah Wakil dari Presdir Oh Kyuhyun. Dia itu adiknya, namanya Sehun."

Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun saat temannya itu mulai bicara lagi, "Kau tertarik padanya ya?"

Apa iya?, pikir Luhan.

"Kau bilang tidak pernah tertarik pada pria di pandangan pertama."

Sial! Baekhyun pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan. "Rasakan itu Nona Lu. Makanya jangan asal bicara. Hahahaha…"

Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan masih terngiang akan ucapan baekhyun tadi. Bahkan suara tawanya yang seperti setan itu juga mengikutinya.

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

Luhan. 25 tahun, lulusan S1 & S2 Management bisnis dari Seoul National University. Dia lahir di Beijing tapi menetap dan tinggal di Korea karena ingin kuliah di Seoul.

Sehun meletakkan map berisi data diri Luhan itu dimeja depannya. Aroma kopi yang sedari tadi menemaninya membuatnya tergugah dan segera menyeruput cairan hitam pekat tersebut.

Pria muda 21 tahun dengan wajah tampan itu kemudian mulai membayangkan wajah cantik bak Dewi Aphrodite bernama Luhan yang dilihatnya diruangan sang kakak.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan wanita sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehun merasa bingung dengan dirinya. Sebelumnya dia hanya akan mengajak wanita untuk _one night stand_ saja dan setelah itu dia akan melupakannya.

Tapi ini berbeda, Luhan memiliki daya pikat lain. Seperti magis, kuat sekali.

"Bahkan aku baru melihatnya, Ya Tuhan.."

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu. Luhan melakukan rutinitas paginya yaitu lari pagi disekitar Sungai Han. Setelah beberapa menit, wanita itu istirahat di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon yang menghadap langsung ke Sungai.

Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah sandwich yang tadi dibelinya dipinggir jalan bersama satu kotak susu yang diletakkannya dikursi.

"Luhan, kan?"

Suara husky pria masuk ke indera pendengarnya dan ia harus menyesal untuk menoleh karena dirinya berakhir dengan tersedak menyedihkan. Ditambah lagi pria yang dilihatnya diruangan presdirnya itu membantunya untuk minum sekotak susunya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, membuat wajahnya seketika memerah malu.

Seumur-umur baru sekali ini dia mengalami kejadian sememalukan ini. Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya setelah ini?!

"Sudah merasa baik?"

"Oh, iya sudah. Terima kasih sudah membantu," Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"—tapi bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Itu dari kantor. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu tentangku?"

"Ah, maaf. Saya baru tahu dari teman saya tadi jika anda adalah wakil direktur."

"Bukan masalah. Tapi Luhan-ssi, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku jika diluar jam kerja."

Dengan kaku, Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi. "Kau tinggal disektar sini?"

"Iya."

"Aku juga, diapartemen sebelah sana." Sehun menunjuk kearah gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Sementara kau?"

Luhan menunjuk gedung tinggi lainnya. "Cukup dekat," komentar Sehun.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Entah kenapa Sehun sangat penasaran dengan sosok wanita cantik disampingnya. Sudah Sehun bilangkan jika Luhan mempunyai sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Aku akan pulang kemudian memasak, membersihkan diri setelah itu tidur seharian." Celoteh Luhan.

"Selalu seperi itu?"

"Ya. Jika tidak ada tugas atau hal mendesak lain." Sehun bergumam tanda mengerti. "Aku pikir kau akan belanja seperti wanita kebanyakan."

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu." Luhan mejawabnya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan bertukar nomor ponsel?" si wanita cantik terkejut pada awalnya kemudian setuju.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, aku akan menuliskan nomorku. Aku tidak membawa ponsel,"

Dengan itu Sehun mengambil ponsel dari saku celana trainingnya. "Sudah." Luhan menyerahkan ponsel Sehun.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

"Baiklah, aku duluan."

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuan mereka di dekat sungai han pagi itu, Sehun dan Luhan bisa dikatakan sudah akrab untuk ukuran orang yang baru kenal. Mereka sering bertukar pesan. Dan poin yang paling penting adalah Sehun sering mengajak Luhan makan siang di jam istirahat kantor.

Obrolan mereka seperti tidak pernah habis setiap harinya, kantor, kehidupan masing-masing ataupun mengenai urusan lain. tawa tidak pernah absen dari belah bibir keduanya meski siwanita yang lebih sering melakukannya sementara si pria hanya tersenyum hingga matanya ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Dipihak Luhan, ia merasa jika ini adalah yang pertama baginya dan ini sangat menyenangkan. Jantungnya selalu dibuat berdebar dengan berlebih ketika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Walau ia sempat meringis kecil ketika ingat ucapan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, seperti— _**"Kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Nona Lu."**_

Sungguh, Luhan ingin menendang Baekhyun saat itu. Juga mengubur dirinya sendiri jika saja ia tidak ingat akan kehilangan senyum Sehun. Oh, tidak. Apa ia baru saja berpikir tentang pria tampan itu?!

Sementara itu disisi Sehun, ia merasakan hal yang sama. Bahagia dan nyaman saat didekat Luhan, juga merasa senang saat melihat Luhan tertawa dengan bibirnya yang merekah sempurna. Namun meski begitu, ia masih sedikit bimbang dengan perasaannya yang seringkali memainkan perasaan banyak wanita. Meniduri satu malam, setelah itu meninggalkan.

"Luhan," Sehun mengela napas setelah meggumamkan nama Luhan. Merasa bimbang dengan hatinya.

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

"Jadi, dimana pangeranmu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya seperti biasa. Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Siapa?"

"Jadi, kau sudah berkencan dengannya?" Luhan memutar malas bola matanya saat Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah bertanya hal lain.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Byun Baek?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Siapa lagi jika bukan wakil presdir?"

Mulut Luhan membulat saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tadi, yah walau bisa dibilang itu lebih mengarah ke pernyataan. "Kau bertanya mengenai Sehun sedari tadi?"

"Lihat, bahkan kau memanggil namanya dan bukannya memanggil dengan wakil presdir?" gentian Luhan yang mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Dia menyuruhku memanggilku begitu saat diluar kantor."

"Jadi kesimpulanya kau sudah berkencan dengannya?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak sampai pada tahap itu."

"—teman mungkin?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau aku sih setuju saja jika kau dengannya." Dan Luhan member tatapan bertanya pada ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maksudku, dia tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Dan kau yang pertama. Itu mungkin saja kan jika dia tertarik padamu dan menjadikanmu, yah seperti yang kau tahu.."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana sejujurnya."

"Hah. Kau perempuan dan butuh kejelasan hubungan."

Luhan menghela napas dengan sedikit kasar, "Kita baru kenal."

" _Whatever_ ,"

"Tapi serius, Lu. Keturunan Oh itu sangat jarang berekspresi. Ayah, anak pertama dan anak kedua, mereka sama. _Flat_ ,"

"Ya, aku sudah tau dengan melihat wajah Presdir Oh dan Sehun."

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan terjerat pesona Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun menyangga dagunya menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan.

"Aku juga,"

"Dan lagi Baek, aku tidak mau membahas ini. Kau pasti akan menertawakanku pada akhirnya." Bibir dengan lipstick _peach_ itu mengerucut.

"Masih untung aku tidak tertarik pada kakaknya,"

" _Heol_ , kau menyindirku?"

"Kau merasa?"

"Iya."

Dan Luhan tertawa karenanya. Ponsel Luhan berdering mengintrupsi, "Halo?"

" _Kau dimana?"_ Tanya seseorang disebrang.

"Resto depan kantor. Bersama Baekhyun,"

" _Baiklah."_

Luhan memandang ponselnya yang sudah gelap. Hanya begitu? Tahu begitu Luhan tidak akan mengangkatnya.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

"Sehun."

"Dia menyuruhmu kembali?" dan Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lu." Dan tiba-tiba Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya membuat Luhan memekik.

"Hei! Kau mau membuatku mati disini?" gadis itu setengah berteriak kesal. Sehun menggeleng tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku mencarimu di bagian perencanaan tadi."

"Aku tidak akan disana saat jam istirahat."

"Ya, kau kan gila makan." Luhan mendecih kemudian memukul lengan Sehun cukup keras.

"Walaupun aku gila makan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah gemuk dan tubuhku akan tetap sebagus ini." Si wanita mengoceh.

"Ya, kau memang _sexy_." Bisik si pria hingga membuat Luhan merona, sementara wanita satunya menatap mereka jengah.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi," Baekhyun berbicara lantas berdiri. Luhan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan teman wanitanya itu sebelum Baekhyun menahannya. "Kau harus disini,"

"Tidak, aku ingin ikut denganmu. Bukankah jam istirahat akan habis?" Luhan melirik jam tangan mahalnya.

"Kau harus menemani Wakil Presdir Oh,"

"Tapi kau tidak."

"Itu berbeda." Baekhyun memegang pundak Luhan kemudian memaksa temannya itu untuk duduk dikursinya kembali.

"Aku duluan."

Luhan hendak memprotes tetapi bBaekhyun sudah perjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau memang harus menemaniku, Nona Lu."

"Tapi pekerjaan menumpuk, Tuan Oh." Sehun tidak peduli dengan ucapan Luhan lantas memesan makanan. "Kau ingin makan lagi?" tawar Sehun membuat Luhan berdecih. "Aku tidak segila itu." Dan raut wajah masam Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kau mulai menyebalkan,"

"Jika kau masih marah karena semalam aku minta maaf."

Luhan ingat saat dimana ia sedang berjalan setelah membeli beberapa bir kaleng di minimarket tak jauh dari rumahnya, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Luhan menoleh kemudian dikejutkan dengan sosok drakula menyeramkan dan sialnya itu adalah topeng yang dipakai oleh Sehun.

Luhan mendengus. "Aku memang masih marah,"

"Bagaimana dengan 1 cup _bubble tea_?"

Berhasil, mata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan binar menyenangkan. "Call."

"Tapi temani aku makan terlebih dulu."

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika lama," ancam Luhan. "Dan pesankan aku seporsi ayam goreng madu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan itu." Luhan menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya yang bagi Sehun itu masih terlihat lucu. Apa Luhan memang akan tetap seimut itu meski dia sedang buang air besar sekalipun? Ah, itu pasti imut dan menggairahkan.

"Ya, kau memikirkan apa?" dan Sehun menggeleng karena pikiran dewasanya. Lalu segera memesankan makanan yang diminta Luhan.

 **BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

"Gomawo," ucap Luhan setelah mereka keluar dari Cafioca, kedai _bubble tea_ langganannya dan kebetulan adalah langganan Sehun juga.

"Ya, apapun asal kau tidak marah."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?" Luhan berhenti melangkah. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk balik bertanya, Oh Sehun."

"Apakah iya, Nona Luhan." Ia ikut berhenti dan menghadap kesamping, ke Luhan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan ya,"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku tidak bertanya. Dasar sinting,"Dan berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang.

 **To be continue…**

Specialy thanks for ka rere yang udah ngadain BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA yang bener-bener BIG BANGET . Selain karena hadiahnya yang ngga main-main tentunya dengan adanya event seperti ini akan melestarikan ff HunHan. Daku senang sekali. Sejujurnya aku kekurangan asupan ff HunHan apalagi GS. That's hurt my heart, sungguh.

See ya for next chapter.


End file.
